IRREVOCABLY IN LOVE
by twilight-paramorefreak101
Summary: all human bella is edwards hair dresser they've had a crush on each other for a long time when each opens up they fall for something they never knew existed
1. Chapter 1

B-pov

Not again! I thought to myself inwardly cursing Charlie to the pits of hell. My car has broken down again! That's the third time this week. With this old raggedy crap I would be better off walking for god sake. Where did he buy this car from a junk yard?

"Come on baby just restart please." I cried checking under the hood. I had no idea what to look for. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone. I located Jacob my mechanics number and pressed send.

"Hello." he answered on the second ring

"Hey Jake I broke down again."

"That's the third time this week."

"I know but it's not my fault. So can you help me or not?"

"Where are you?"

"About thirty minutes away from Seattle right across the street from Costco's."

"I'll be there in fifteen."

"Thanks! You're the best."

"Sure, sure."

I hung up then walked down the street to Auntie Annie's and got a cinnamon sugar pretzel and large lemonade. I paid the cashier for my food then found a seat at one of the tables for two in the back. As I ate I thought about how I would save up enough money to buy a new car, and pay for gas, buy clothes, and sometimes groceries for the house. And let's not even mention my cell phone bill that I pay for because Charlie's too cheap. Ugh I was getting frustrated just thinking about it. I ate the last of my pretzel and grabbed my drink and walked out of the restaurant. Jacob was right on time because as soon as I stepped out the door I saw him coming down the street. He stopped at my car and I met him there.

"Thanks Jake I really don't know what's wrong with it."

"It's okay it's not your fault."

"Sure isn't it's Charlie's you'd think that because I'm his only biological daughter he'd buy me something nice like a BMW or something but no instead he gets me a 1968 Toyota. I hate this ugly piece of crap. It's just so ugly."

"It's not that bad Bella."

"You know what you're right, you're right it's horrible." I amended

"Maybe you're right."

"So any way what are you going to do to it this time?"

"It'll have to go back to the shop with me today and see what Sam can do to it because I've done all I know how to do."

"Man now how am I supposed to get back and forth to work every day? Are you sure it's that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. But you can borrow my car if you'd like until we can fix yours or you can afford to buy another one."

"Damn Charlie!"

"Well go ahead and get in the truck we have to go back to La Push to get my car."

"Thanks Jake."

I got in the car and buckled in expecting to have to wait for him to hook my car onto the back but he didn't instead he just hopped in the driver's side next to me.

"So we're just gonna leave my car here?"

"Yes."

"But what if it gets stolen?"

"Really Bella who do you think would want it? I'm sure it'll be fine until Sam and I come pick it up later this afternoon."

"It better Jake." I warned. "But then again if it is stolen then Charlie will be forced to buy me a new car." I cheered up at the thought.

"Your car will be fine Bella."

When we got to the shop Jacob threw me his keys and I hopped into his car. It was a 2004 Sentra. Now this is what I call a car. It was sunny in Forks today so I rolled down all the windows then turned his radio to Q-100. I yelled a thank you and then drove off singing along with Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. I called into work and told them I'd be late and to push my twelve o' clock back until one.

I arrived at Ali's Neva Nappy an hour later and pulled into the parking lot. I went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey everybody."

"Hey Bells." Everyone yelled.

"So your car broke down again huh?" my best friend Rosalie asked

"Yeah." I sighed

"You're two o' clock Edward called and said he'd be late."

"Oh okay that's good. It'll give me the chance to get all of my other appointments caught up before him." I smiled.

"Sure do you really expect me to believe that Bella? I've known you forever and that's not an I'm just happy I can get caught up smile."

"Yeah it is." My lying was pointless I was a horrible liar.

"Really Bella who do you play me for?"

"Okay I like him alright."

"I knew it. I could tell by the way you're always smiling every time he's in here. And y'all seem to get lost in your own little bubble when he's here."

"I know it's hard not to. He's just so easy to talk to."

"Well is he single?" she asked

"Yeah but he has a daughter."

"How old is he?"

"Nineteen."

"With a daughter?"

"Yeah his ex-girlfriend tricked him. Told him she was on the pill so they weren't protected. Two weeks later she came to him and told him she was pregnant."

"Oh." It took her a minute to swallow that one. But not as long as I'd hoped. She quickly came back with another question. "How old is she, his daughter?"

"Three." I said wrapping my first client and sitting her under the drier.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked when I came back.

"We have good conversations when he's in my chair. He trusts me and I trust him."

"You should ask him out." She stated as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what Bella? No don't answer that. You are such a baby, you need to learn to live girl."

"Live? Right! What do you know about living Rose?"

"I know that if I like a dude the way you like Edward than it's better to ask him out and be rejected than to sit and wonder what could've happened if I'd asked."

"Well then why don't you ask him?"

"I will." She stated matter- of- factly. And I instantly regretted my request because I knew she would.


	3. Chapter 3

E- pov

I walked into Ali's Neva Nappy around five for my weekly haircut. I immediately looked over at my stylist Bella and smiled she smiled too. I loved her smile it was so beautiful made me wonder how it'd feel if her lips were against mine. It always sent my heart thudding against my chest. I took a seat in one of the chairs that formed a row against the far wall. Suddenly another stylist that Bella spoke to often was in my face. I knew who she was instantly. Rosalie Hale. She used to do my cousin's hair all the time. Girl could braid her butt off.

"You're Edward right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"So you know Bella right?" she asked

"Yeah she cuts my hair every week. Why?" I asked wondering where she was going with this exactly.

"Well she's my best friend. We've known each other since kinder garden. And I was talking to her earlier and she told me… she paused to scoot closer to me … I can't say this out loud" she continued. "That she really likes you but she was too scared to ask you herself so she had me do it."

"Really?" I asked not sure. My eyes flickered to Bella's face and she smiled her face flushing a deep red. That confirmed it. It was obvious that she knew what Rosalie was talking about.

"Yep. Came out of her own mouth this morning." She chirped.

"So how about you take her out to dinner Friday. Or do you even like her that way?" she asked

"Of course I'd love to." I responded shocked. I just couldn't believe that Bella felt the same way for me that I did her.

"Great." She smiled and I could tell she was pleased by my reaction.

Just then Bella finished her last client and motioned for me to come sit in her chair. I honored her request joyfully. I sat down and smiled.

"Hello." I murmured

"Hi." She blushed obviously still embarrassed. "So you talked to Rose huh?"

"Yeah. Interesting conversation we had too."

"Oh yeah what'd y'all talk about?" she asked trying to play dumb.

I played along with her. "Oh just that some certain hair stylist I know has a thing for me. She said that this certain hair stylist is too scared to ask me though."

"Hmm. So did she tell you who this somebody was?"

"Yeah."

"Who is it?" she asked. "You can tell me I'm sure to find out soon anyway there are no secrets here." She asked scrubbing my scalp clean with my favorite shampoo.

"You."

"Really?" she blushed

"Yes though I don't understand why you would be scared to ask me out." I said as she towel dried my hair.

"I thought you'd turn me down." She whispered softly. It sounded like she was telling her darkest secret.

"I'd never do that I like you too much."

"Oh."

"She also told me to take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"Did she?" she asked as she turned to go to her station. I followed silently waiting for her to say something and when she didn't I asked…

"Yes she did so would you like to?"

"To what?"

"Go to dinner with me?"

"Yes!" she said softly but excitedly in my ear.

"Cool."

For the next hour we talked and made plans for Friday. I left feeling like I was on top of the world. No that was an understatement. I felt on top of the universe. I walked her to her car and said goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

B- pov

I can't believe it! Edward asked me out. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! I am so happy. I feel on top of the universe. I just can't force myself to believe it's real. EDWARD LIKES ME. HE LIKES ME! OH GOD! Alright calm down I warned myself. He's just a guy. A very sexy, sweet, caring, charismatic, funny, sensitive, smart, graceful…SNAP OUT OF IT! I shouted at myself. I needed to distract myself. I pulled my phone out my back pocket and dialed my friend Angela.

"Hi this is Angela I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now but if you'll leave me a message and your number I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

I closed my phone. Then I turned up the radio and drove home in silence.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked into the house.

"Hey Bells. How are you?"

It took me longer than it should have to notice that my stepmom was home. And that she was watching the game with my father.

"I'm fine. Hey Sydney."

"Hey Bella." She smiled lifting her head slightly off my dad's chest. "I cooked some spaghetti if you want some there's plenty left Leah was sick and Seth isn't here yet."

"No thanks I already ate." I lied though I wish I had. What was she trying to kill me? I totally understood why Leah played sick and why Seth stayed out for dinner every night. Sydney was good at everything else but cooking. For the life of me I don't know why she still tries. Maybe Leah and I could sneak out again and grab something to eat after our parents went to bed. That wasn't a bad idea. I took off upstairs at the thought.

"Hey Leah." I spoke closing the door behind me.

"Hey Bella."

I took my shoes off and hopped on my bed.

"What's got you so happy?" she asked suspiciously

"Is it that obvious?"

"Who is he?"

"Edward the guy from the salon I told you about."

"What about him?"

"He asked me out."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Ahh!" she both screamed with joy.

"This is great. So how did it happen? How'd he ask you? Give me details you know me by now don't you?"

We spent the next hour in a half talking about Edward and picking out my outfit for tomorrow and deciding how I'd do my hair. After we heard Charlie and Sydney retire to their room for the night we snuck downstairs and outside. We hopped in my car and took off to American Deli. We took our food back to the house and went to our room. We spent the rest of the night gossiping and watching random late night TV shows on Nick Nite.

The next morning I went into work and there were flowers and a card on my station. I looked around the room to see if anyone knew who it was from they gave nothing away. I hung my stuff up in my locker then went back to my station and ripped the card open.

CAN'T KEEP MY MIND OFF YOU! Is what the outside read. I opened it and on the inside was a person's very elegant script.

Dear Bella,

I can't stop thinking about you. And I know it's weird to say being as though we haven't even been on a date yet. But I find myself dreaming about you. The way your smile sends my heart thudding against my chest is ridiculous but I like it. I can't help but wonder how your lips would feel against mine. I want you to be mine. And I hope this card keeps me on your mind just like you're on mines. See you tonight.

Edward

I blushed his request easily kept. He remained on my mind for the rest of the day. On my break I called him and we agreed he'd pick me up at seven and meet my parents then we'd go to dinner and a movie.

I left work and went straight home. I hopped in the shower letting the hot water calm my nerves. It didn't work and I stopped trying when the water started to get cold. I got out and wrapped myself securely in a towel. I stepped in my room and carefully lotioned my body with Johnson, Johnson. Then I put on a long sleeved yellow shirt layered with a dark pink short sleeved one. Then I put on my tightest seven jeans. I pulled on my pink Luggz then walked back into the bathroom. There I put on some strawberry flavored lip gloss and pulled the front part of my hair up into a ponytail. I curled the back then straightened and trimmed by bangs. I walked back into the room and pulled on four bracelets. I put on my yellow hoops and added a gold stud to each ear where I gotten a second hole. I looked myself over and decided I was decent then I grabbed my big rainbow purse and headed down stairs.

Edward stood at the bottom looking so beautiful. He wore ripped skinny jeans and a brown Polo and his brown VANS looked as if he'd cleaned them with a tooth brush. His un-tidy hair looked extra nice and made his angular face glow.

"Hi." He said

"Hello." I answered a little breathless I cleared my throat quietly.

"Come on we don't want to be late." He tugged me softly behind him.

"Bye dad."

"Not too late Bells nice meeting you Edward."

"You too Charlie." He said

We walked out to the car hand in hand. He opened my door waiting until I got in my seatbelt before he closed it. When he got in I asked

"So where are we going?"

"You said you liked Chinese food so I thought we get something to eat there before we went to go see a movie."

"You paid attention."

"How could I not you're very hard to ignore." He smiled and I think I invented a whole new shade of red I blushed so hard.

"So what movie are we going to see?"

"The Proposal."

"Cool."

We pulled up to the restaurant and parked in a space I would have thought too small for the silver Volvo he drove but he pulled in effortlessly in one try. We ordered our food and he paid for it. I got the Lo Mein and general chicken and he had shrimp fried rice with sweet and sour chicken we got two egg rolls each and five fortune cookies and found a small booth for two in the back.

He told me more about his daughter whom he promised to introduce me to when I was ready. Then he talked about his home town. He was from California where it was always sunny. So he knew what I meant by thinking it was too cold and gloomy here. He played piano and liked poetry. He also ran track and played basketball was really good at it. He challenged me to a game and I told him that could be our second date. He was so good that five colleges had offered him full scholarships but that all was canceled when his daughter came along. He also had a thing for driving fast. He rarely ever drove slowly (except for first dates he didn't the girl thinking he was trying to kidnap them). He asked about me what my favorite color was. I told him orange and he asked why. I said because orange is warm something it rarely is here. He asked who my favorite artist was. And I told him I couldn't choose because I liked too many. I confessed that my hobby was reading. I liked to play basketball and football (something Seth got me into). And I sing in the shower very loudly and horribly too I might add. I also am a dancer I told him my lifelong dream was to open a dance studio for young girls.

Then came the question about my dating history. And I was almost compelled to lie. But I couldn't. So I told him that I hadn't dated much and I'd only had two to three real boyfriends back in Phoenix where I'm from. He almost didn't believe me but then he searched my eyes and I guess they told him I wasn't lying. Then he asked why I'd left phoenix.

"My mom met my stepdad Phil and though he loved me and I loved him he did way too much traveling. He was trying to get signed with a professional baseball team. My mom followed him every time which left me at home by myself a lot. So I told her I wanted to come stay with Charlie and she was sad but agreed. So now I'm here and have been for the last five years."

"That must've been hard, you leaving your mom and stuff."

"Yeah but I like it here I'm never alone anymore I always have someone around you know and my mom at the time couldn't give me that."

"Oh."

"But don't feel sorry for me I love it here."

We talked so long that when we left we were late for the movie but he wasn't lying about his fast driving. He drove at a steady 100 mph therefore we made to the theatre in 15 minutes when it should've taken us forty five (Forks only has one movie theatre). We went to the concession stand and bought a big bucket of pop corn some Mike and Ikes for me and Milk Duds for him and split an extra large drink (a mixture of every drink they had). We took our seats and he kept his arm draped over my shoulder the entire time. When we got up to leave he easily moved it to my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." He said after he'd parked in my driveway behind Charlie's cruiser.

"Me too. We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Anytime."

"Goodnight Edward." I said prepared to get out.

"Hold on." He grabbed my waist pulling me close to him and then he kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss then turned deep and passionate I pulled away before I got into something I couldn't turn away from.

"Goodnight Bella think about that in your dreams tonight." He whispered.

"Good night Edward."

There was no doubt that I would. I smiled and got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

E- pov

My date with Bella had to be in the top five nights of my life. We had so much fun it was so easy to be myself around her. And our kiss still had my stomach doing flips. Her lips were so soft just like I'd imagined and they tasted like strawberries. We'd talked about everything under the sun and we had a basketball match planned too. She thought she could beat me ha! That was the funniest thing I'd heard in a while. She didn't know that I play to win. I drove home thinking about Bella. How could I fall her so hard so quickly? I barely knew her there was no way I could love her could I? Or maybe I could. But what if I did and she didn't love me too? What if I was moving too fast? Okay even if I am I can't let myself get too out of control.

But yet I just couldn't get her off my mind. The way her hips moved or her lips when she smiled. Even the way her face turned a totally different color whenever she laughed. I love her personality and the way she could make me laugh without even trying or how incredibly easy she was too connect with. STOP! I yelled in my head. I can't let myself fall for someone that I've been on one date with. Even if it is Bella even if I have had a crush on her for the last year and a half. I need to distract myself. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that my ex-girlfriend Tanya was calling. This is not the distraction I was thinking of.

What could she want? Didn't she get it by now? I wanted nothing else to do with her and if it weren't for my baby girl Karen I wouldn't. Why did she have to be my baby's mother? I just can't wait until this custody battle is over and I get full custody of her. I just have to get Karen away from that crazy bitch.

"Hello." I answered dryly

"Hello Edward." She said trying to be seductive but failing miserably.

"What do you want Tanya?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to the woman that carried your child for nine months?"

"Yes it is when the woman is being a pain in the ass. Now what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you could watch Karen next weekend I have to go out of town for Madrigal in New Orleans."

"Sure whatever Tanya it's amazing how you can make time for partying but you can't even remember what time your daughter gets out of daycare. I swear you're the most selfish bitch I've ever known."

"Why you gotta go there Edward it's not even that serious."

"Yes it is especially if it's affecting my daughter." I shouted as my jaw locked.

"Whatever I'll drop her off next Friday night she's been dying to see you anyway."

I hung up the phone, my right hand clenched the wheel, and my foot pressed down on the gas as the speedometer rose quickly to 105 then 110. I wove in and out of traffic effortlessly. Ugh she makes my ass itch.

I pulled into my apartment complex. And swiped my card at the gate. I pulled into a parking spot and walked up the stairs to my home. I unlocked my door and walked in I took my shoes off at the door and went to the living room. I turned on my plasma TV that was mounted on the wall. The game was on. Cleveland vs. LA. I loved the Lakers but Lebron James had this one in the bag. I went in my room and pulled out a pair of old sweats and an old sweat shirt and went and sat in front of the TV. The Cavaliers were up by 17 and Lebron had just been fouled by Kobe. This was going to be a good game.

The game ended and I hopped in the shower and tried to relax, tried to erase all the thoughts of Bella that were floating around aimlessly in my head, or all the mean words I wanted to call Tanya. It worked but not for long because as soon as I stepped out of the water the thoughts came flooding back.

I ran into my room where I heard the cordless phone ringing. 'MOM' it read.

"Hello." I answered breathless as I gripped my towel before it hit the floor.

"Hi Edward how was your day sweetie?" she asked.

"It was pretty good. I went on a date with that girl Bella my hair stylist. And I'll have Karen next weekend too so I'll bring her by to see you."

"Oh baby that's great. So how do you like her, this Bella person?"

"I really like her mom. I really, really like her it's amazing the hold she has on me. I've never met anyone like her."

"You sound like you're in love."

"I'm scared that I am mom. I don't want this to be another situation like me and Tanya but then again I have a feeling she's different."

"Follow your heart Edward trust your instincts and if their following this girl you follow it too she could be the one."

"She could be mom she could be anyways I have to get to bed I have to work in the morning so tell everyone I said good night I might stop by there tomorrow night alright?"

"Alright goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight mom."

I put the phone back on the hook and finished drying off. I put on a pair of cotton pajama pants and a wife beater and climbed in my bed. The next morning I woke up and got dressed and left for work. After work I drove over to my parent's house.

"Hey everybody."I shouted through the house.

"Eddie." Alice screamed running down the stairs before embracing me in a tight hug.

"Hi Alice." I squeezed her back. "What did I tell you about calling me Eddie?"

"Not to do it but I didn't listen so deal with it."

"You know for a sixteen year old you got a smart mouth you need to check that."

"Well Jasper seems to like it so oh got damn well Eddie."

"Whatever Alice where's mom?"

"At the shop."

"Emmett?"

"Practice."

"Carlisle?"

"The hospital."

"So who's here with you?"

"Jasper."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm what Edward?"

"Nothing I could've sworn I told mom I was coming by today. Maybe I didn't though."

"Well Carlisle will be here in ten minutes so you could wait on him. Jasper and I were just playing video games if you wanted to join he keeps cheating so I can't win can you beat him for me please?"

"Sure." We took off upstairs together. "What's up Jasper?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Nothing much man. Just beating your sister in every game she chooses. I don't know why she keeps trying dude." He laughed but the look Ali gave him was murderous.

"Yo you better chill man before you ending up losing a lot more than she did today." I joked.

"Man she knows I'm just playing with her right baby?"

"Yeah whatever Jazz let's see who'll be talking now here Edward take over my controller."

"No you can't do that that's cheating."

"Isn't that what you've been doing all day?" she asked handing me the controller.

"No."

"Yes you have so now I'm cheating too. I still love you though."

"Yeah I love you too but no matter how you cheat I'll always win."

"Right Jasper like you could ever beat me. Put your money where your mouth is."

"Okay."

He chose need for speed underground 4. And I'd beat him 7 out of the 8 times we'd played. Then he chose Transporter 2. I beat him 11 times in that until he finally gave up. Emmett took his place. And we played Madden 2009 until mom came home the score was tied and we were in the fourth quarter when mom said dinner was ready.

"Just five more minutes please." We yelled together.

I won by seven and all throughout dinner Emmett sulked like a little five year old. He wanted a rematch after dinner but I had to go home I had to work in the morning and my boss was going on vacation and since I was assistant manager I had to run the store.

"Bye everybody." I shouted from the door.

"Bye." They shouted back.

I went home and called Bella. She'd been on my mind all day and I really wanted to hear her voice. This is pathetic.

"Hello." Her sweet voice spoke.

"Hey so I was thinking maybe our basketball match could be for next Saturday I have my daughter then and my mom is dying to meet you I know it's early but would you?"

"Edward?"She seemed appalled.

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh of course I'd love to. And no it's not too early.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I've got something I want to tell you. You've gotta promise not to laugh okay cuz I already feel really weird about it embarrassed almost okay?"

"Sure Bella you can tell me anything."

"I think I love you Edward." She whispered it so softly I was barely able to hear her.

"I think I love you too Bella." I noticed I was whispering too.

"It's amazing isn't it I mean we've only gone out once yet we're in love with each other and I don't know how or when it happened for me but I know I've never felt this way before."

"I know Bella I don't understand it either but we can't fight what we feel huh?"

"I guess not."

"So what are you doing right now?"

"Eating the only safe thing in the house that my step mom didn't cook."

"What's that?"

"Ice cream. My sister and I have to do this every night Sydney cooks. I have no idea why she keeps trying. The only one brave enough to try it is my dad and every night he ends up sick either throwing up or really constipated." She giggled.

I laughed too. "Remind me to never eat over your house."

"Sure. Well my sister wants to go to the mall so I'll see you Saturday okay."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."


	6. Chapter 6

B- pov

I could not believe it Edward had just told me that he loves me. I couldn't believe that he'd said those four little words I love you Bella. And I'd admitted I'd loved him too. How could we be in love with each other already? I had no idea how it'd happened but there was no turning back now. I'd said it and so had he our relationship was past the point of like I have no idea where our relationship would end but I don't want it to. I'd made up my mind. I was staying with him no matter what. If this didn't work out it'd be because he'd decided it couldn't but I wasn't letting go. NEVER!

"You ready?" I asked Leah while washing out my bowl.

"Give me a second to go freshen up. I'll be done in about five minutes."

"Alright I'll be in the car."

"Meet you there." She said and took off upstairs.

"Did you enjoy the meatloaf?" Sydney asked sneaking up behind me.

"Yeah it was good." I lied

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"We're going to the mall so we'll be back around eight."

"Okay y'all be safe."

"We will."

I got in the car and started it. Leah jumped in and I drove off toward Seattle.

"You've got money right?" I asked because if she didn't we were going back home I was not about buy her a thing.

"Yes ma gave me $200.00 dollars on my way out the door she gave you $200.00 too. She said thank Charlie later.

"Good that means I can save the money I was planning to spend and put it toward the new car I'm trying to buy."

"So what type of car do you want?"

"A BMW sports car. The new M3."

"Oh well maybe Edward could buy it for you."

"I can't ask him to buy me a car."

"Well if he loves you then yes he would."

"I'm still not asking him."

"Why not?"

"Because it's rude you don't ask someone you just started dating to buy you a car."

"Oh but it's okay to tell a person you just started dating that you love him?"

"Yes it is actually."

"Oh okay." She laughed.

When we got to the mall we spent every dime we had we'd gotten wings from the food court and grabbed a pretzel on our way out. The security guards had to nearly drag Leah out of the dressing room. I laughed the entire time. It was so funny watching her scream "get your hands off me I haven't even paid for my shit yet. Let me go." I intervened just before the biggest officer tazered her. We left with about ten bags each. We put them in the trunk and drove back to Forks. When we got home I jumped in the shower and washed my hair. When I got out a towel dried my hair then put on my silk pajamas I'd received on Valentine's day last year from an ex boyfriend. I put my dirty clothes in the hamper and got in the bed.

"Good night Leah."

"Good night Bells."

For the rest of the week I droned on waking up going to work going home sneaking out for edible food and talking on the phone to Edward until I fell asleep. I was glad today was Saturday and I could finally see Edward's face again.

I got up and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I walked downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal. I finished eating then went back upstairs to watch The Hills reruns. As soon as I sat down my phone rang on my nightstand. I picked it up to see that it was Edward.

"Hello."

"Hey. I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright so we're still playing basketball today right?"

"Yeah. Why you change your mind?"

"No! I'm gone show you I got skills so be prepared to lose."

"We'll see."

I hung up and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of orange basketball shorts and a white wife beater. I pulled on my orange and white Jordans and went to the bathroom. There I brushed my hair up into a ponytail and combed down my bangs once they were curled I put on two pair of gold studs in each ear. I rubbed on some Johnson, Johnson and put on some chap stick. I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs. I grabbed two bottles of Gatorade and a bag of chips. Just when I was about to sit down the doorbell rang. Leah who was sitting in the living room yelled "I'll get it."

"So you must be Edward?" she asked.

"Yes and you must be Leah?"

"Bella wasn't lying you're fine as hell."

"Thank you Leah." I said interrupting before she further embarrassed me. "So I'll be back later you have my number and his is in the phone if you need it. I'll see you later."

"Well bye. Have fun. See you later Edward take care of my sister."

"I will. You ready baby?"

"Yeah. Get prepared to lose." I smiled up at him. He smiled back before leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

"Let's go Karen is in the car and I don't want her to start crying."

"Alright."

We left and got into the car. He introduced me to his daughter as promised and we drove off. He took us to the city's recoration center. We signed Karen in at the children center and went to the basketball court. He grabbed a basketball and came back to me.

"First one to twenty has to buy us both ice creams from Bruster's."

"Okay. I want a vanilla cone triple scooped."

"Right." He smirked

In the end I had won. So he owed me ice cream. We got Karen and left for ice cream. He complained the whole time that he'd let me win. I told him to suck it up it was too bad he'd allowed himself to be distracted by my beauty (he thought it was beauty if you ask me I think I look pretty ordinary. Especially compared to him). He complained it wasn't fair and demanded a rematch. I refused and he eventually gave up and just congratulated me. We drove to his mom's house. No one was there so we went to his room.

We sat on the bed and I played with his fingers. With his opposite hand he played in my hair constantly ruffling it. Right now he was playing with a stray lock of it twisting it around his finger. He lay on his back and pulled me on top of him. He kissed me softly. My tongue traced his lips and he opened his mouth allowing me entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance and his won. My hands slid up his shirt and he sat up allowing me to pull it off. I stopped. My breath caught in my throat, his body was beautiful. It was insulting how did I deserve him? He was too beautiful to be with me someone so ordinary. It wasn't right.

He looked at me confused. I hung my head not wanting him to see the jealousy in my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"I don't deserve you. You deserve better than me I mean look at you. You're beautiful and you deserve someone equally as beautiful and that's not me. You shouldn't…"

"Bella stop." He lifted my chin with his finger forcing me to look him in the eyes through my tears. "You are beautiful if anything I don't deserve you. But you are my life and I love you just the way you are. You're the most beautiful woman I know including my mom and my daughter. I love you and don't you ever doubt that. Understood?"

"Yes." I looked away embarrassed.

"Good. Now come here." He pulled me back to him and kissed my lips again. I could feel the love behind it. I rolled over letting his body rest on top of mine. He made love to me taking my virginity away. We cuddled for thirty minutes before I called Leah.

"Hello." She answered

"Hey Leah if mom and dad ask I spent the night at Rose's okay?"

"Okay. Just don't come back here pregnant Bella I won't be able to save you then."

"Okay. Bye see you in the morning and I need you to pick me up.

"Alright. Have fun."

"Bye." I hung up and dialed Rose.

"Hi Rosalie Hale speaking how may I help you?"

"Rose it's me if my parents call tell them I'm with you wherever you are okay?"

"Sure but where are you really at?"

"With Edward."

"Bella you didn't! Please tell me you haven't or aren't about to do what I think you're doing you've only been dating for a week!"

"Yes I did Rose. And we've been going together for a week and a day thank you very much but we love each other Rose."

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe you. Have you lost your mind there is no way y'all could be in love already."

"Well we are so just be happy for me please?"

"How can I be happy when you're making the biggest mistake of your life?"

"Because you're my best friend and because I'd do the same for you if the shoes were on your feet." I said crying now.

"Sure whatever Bella I still can't believe you. But okay I'll do what you asked."

"Thanks." I hung up and hid my face in Edward's chest.

"It's okay Bella." He comforted me.

"But it's not Edward. Rosalie is my best friend and she's mad at me Edward. Her opinion matters to me and she's usually right about the decisions I make. And she thinks I've made a mistake."

"Well I think she's wrong because I do love you and always will. There is a way we could fall in love in a week. And we did if she doesn't like it oh well it's not her life it's yours so don't beat yourself up over it. Do you feel like what we did was a mistake?" he asked.

"No of course not."

"Then she's wrong. I'll be here for you as long as you want me to be and that's what I just proved to you."

"Thank you. You always know exactly what to say." I smiled "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." He kissed me on the forehead. Then he got up and pulled on his pants. "I'll be back I'm going to see if Alice has any clothes you can wear."

"Okay I'll be in the shower."

I stepped into the shower and let the water run over my body while my mind raced back to the moment I'd just shared with Edward. I grabbed my rag and lathered it with soap and washed my body slowly. I rinsed and washed at least four more times before I stepped out. When I did there was a pair of pink shorts and a white tank top on the counter. A blue panties set was there too. I dried off and pulled the clothes on. I looked under the cabinet and grabbed the bottle of Jergens and rubbed some on my skin. I walked out of the bathroom walked over to his book case of cds. I looked at all the different titles and tried to identify the order they were placed in.

"Edward how are these organized?"

"By my favorite then by year in that order."

"Oh."

"Where is a television?" I asked?

"Down the hall in the game room I took my TV with me when I moved out."

"There's a game room in here?"

"Yep. Emmett is the biggest kid you'll ever meet and he and my dad are always competing against each other in something so mom made a game room on the third floor when she remodeled it."

"So this room wasn't originally here either?" I asked

"No my original room is on the second floor but this has been my room since I was fourteen."

"I want to see your original room."

"I'll show you later."

"Okay." I walked down the hall to the game room and was amazed. It was four times as big as Edward's room. On each wall had a 50' inch plasma TV mounted on it. The carpet was green. On the wall farthest from me was a bar. Two cream colored sofas were across from it facing one of the TVs. A pool table was in the middle of the room. I turned to my left and there were was another TV but this one wasn't mounted on the wall it was 60 inches wide and stood on the ground where it had three game systems next to it.

I sat down on the longest couch and flipped through the channels. But before I could get comfortable my stomach started growling. Now I understood why Sydney was always so hungry after Charlie and she had sex it sure as hell took a lot out of you. I got up and walked over to the bar I looked in the cabinet. I found a bag of popcorn, put it in the microwave and when it was done I took a seat on the sofa again. I settled for a lifetime movie. I was so interested that I didn't notice when Alice and Emmett walked in until Alice started screaming

"You cheated."

"No I didn't you lost fair and square."

"I'm telling daddy."

"Snitch!"

"Umhm."I cleared my throat. They looked over in my direction. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." I apologized.

"Bella right?" they asked together.

"Yes." I said shyly

"Oh your Eddie's girl aren't you?" Alice asked.

I giggled at the little nickname she'd given him and then answered "Yes."

"Oh well then welcome to the family I'm Alice and this little cheater here is my brother Emmett. It's nice to finally meet you we're gonna be the best of friends I can already see it."

"Yeah and nobody bets against Alice." Emmett commented

"Why not?" I asked

"They just don't it's almost as if I can tell the future or something." She seemed confused too.

"That's cool."

"Hey mommy has been dying to meet you. Let's go introduce you to her."

"Isn't that Eddie's job?" Emmett asked

"It might be but he hasn't done it yet and mommy really wants to see her."

"Thanks Alice but I already have that under control. They're going to meet at dinner because mommy just stepped out said she had to meet a client or something." Edward said showing up out of nowhere.

"Whatever Eddie you can have it your way for now but remember this ain't Burger King."

"Sure, sure."


	7. Chapter 7

E-pov

I nearly had to drag Bella downstairs to dinner after mom had yelled it was ready. She kept thinking my mom wouldn't like her or that she would like her as a person but never as my girlfriend.

"Bella I'm telling you she'll love you. She is going to be happy because I'm happy okay? I mean she liked Tanya and if she liked her she has to love you."

"But Tanya was beautiful and I'm not so let's not try to make me feel any better. I'm not going down there Edward and that's final."

"Yes you are and I'll either take you willfully or I'll drag you either way Bella you're going. It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory a little bit."

"What do you mean tamper with my memory?"She asked nervously.

I leaned in closer to her forcing her back onto the wall, putting my hands on each side of her head. Giving her head no room to escape. I bent my head to hers and brushed my lips along her collarbone and moving them to the corner of her trembling lip. "Now what was it you were worrying about again?"

"That you're mother won't like me." she gulped. "That I'm not good enough for you."

I fought back a smile then I touched my lips to the hollow base of her throat. "Are you still worried now?"I murmured against her skin.

"Yes." She struggled to concentrate. "That she won't like me. That I'm not good enough for you."

My nose drew up the skin of her throat to the point of her chin. "And now?" I whispered against her jaw.

"That she still won't like me. That she'll yell at me for even coming and try to kick me out and force me not to see you ever again."

I lifted my face to kiss her eyelids. "Bella you don't really think I would allow my mother to disrespect you in front of me do you?"

"No but I might." There was no confidence in her voice. I smelled an easy victory. I kissed down her cheek slowly stopping just at the corner of her mouth.

"Would I let my mother or anyone else for that matter hurt you?"My lips brushed against her bottom lip again.

"No." she breathed and I could tell she still wanted to argue her point but I could also see she was giving up for now.

"You see there's nothing to be afraid of, is there?" I asked my lips moving against hers.

"No" she sighed giving up. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"Good." I took her face in between my hands and kissed her earnestly my lips unyielding against hers. Her hands tangled themselves in my hair pulling my face closer to her though it could go no more. I broke free of her embrace and grabbed her hand leading her down the stairs with me. We entered the dining room where my family waited for our  
arrival. We sat down next to Emmett.

"Hi Bella." My mom smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Edward has been talking all about you for the last year and an half. So you where his hairdresser right?"

"Yes. He's really been talking about me for the last year and a half?" she asked cutting her eyes at me I blushed.

"Yes." She nodded. "I'm surprised he hadn't asked you out sooner. I mean every time I called he was talking about Bella this Bella that oh how I wished Bella felt the same way for me. So when he told me that he'd finally asked you out I was overjoyed and I told him to bring you to meet me as soon as you were ready. I never thought it'd be this soon though."

"Me either." Bella smiled.

"Well let me just say I really like you. Welcome to the family."

"Told you." I smiled at Bella.

"Whatever Eddie." She smiled back.

"Who told you my nickname?" I looked accusingly around the table.

"Alice."

"Sure did good job Bell." Alice slapped her high five from across the table.

"I hate that name." I nearly growled

"Oh Edward get over it you know we're just playing when we say it I don't know why you get so touchy." Alice smiled

"Sure but you still know I don't like it so I'd appreciate if you'd stop."

"Whatever." Alice groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

B-pov

Dinner with Edward and his parents was great. They accepted me for who I was and thought I was the perfect match for Edward. They treated me as if I was family even before I became it. I have no idea why I'd given Edward such a hard time with getting me to go down there to eat with them but I'm glad he did.

Esme his mom was so sweet. She welcomed me with open arms. His dad Carlisle was quiet at first but when he opened up he was hilarious now I see were Emmett got his sense of humor from. Emmett had put glue in Edward's chair so he had to take his pants off in order to get out after he'd tried to get unstuck for an hour. It was funny as hell and though I'd tried not to laugh because he was my boyfriend I failed miserably. Alice and I had a shopping trip planned for Wednesday afternoon. I was to check her out of school early so we could go to New York which was a little over two hours away.

"Don't forget Bella and see if your friend Rosalie can come too she sounds fun."

"Sure Alice no problem I swear I won't forget but just in case call me tomorrow after I get home."

"I can't wait until Edward marries you. You're going to be the best sister- in- law ever. I can already see it." she grinned as she painted my toe nails orange.

"I don't know though do you really think he'll marry me?"

"Of course Eddie is totally head over heels for you I bet he'd propose tonight if he thought you were ready. Don't tell him I told you but…" she looked at me wearily as if determining whether or not she should tell me whatever it was she was hiding. "Oh never mind." She said after a long minute of contemplation.

"What Alice you can tell me I swear not to tell anyone I am the world's greatest secret keeper. I swear." I held my hands in the air.

"Okay!" She said all giddy again. "Edward already bought a ring. He said he'd propose on your first year anniversary that way it gives him time to figure you out and see if that's what you really want. To be with him that is." She giggled

"Really?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Yep. Don't go thinking my brother is some desperate guy though because he's not I just think he's already fallen for you and there was no turning back for him. He'd made his decision before he was even consciously aware of the choice he'd made." She seemed deep in thought and she had me intrigued so I didn't interrupt. "But he cares so much that he's putting his whole heart into this and I swear Bella as much as I like you if you dare hurt my brother I will personally come after you myself got it?" her voice was threatening.

"Yes." I gulped

"Good." She was happy again.

"Why do you think he chose me Alice I mean I'm not exactly a prize."

"I don't know but what I do know is he's never acted like this before for anyone not even that ugly bitch Tanya god I don't get what he saw in that piece of shit but I do know that to him you are a prize his prize and don't you ever doubt that."

"Thanks Alice."

"Sure anytime."

"Do you think that there is a way I can get him to ask me faster though I don't want to wait an entire year? My mind's made up too I don't want anyone else."

"I can try. Maybe I could tell him I see you being ready in a month you think you can wait that long?"

"Yeah. It's a good thing no body bets against you."

"I love having that little power."

"Well good night Alice thanks again for painting my nails I want to go to bed now."

"Sure anytime and remember don't tell him anything we talked about."

"Okay."

I walked down the hall and up the stairs to Edward's room. He was lying in bed watching a TV? When did that get here just earlier I had to go all the way down the hall to watch one and now he was sitting here with it in his room?

"When did this get here?" I asked scowling

"Emmett and I just moved it in here from the game room. I thought you'd like it better in here with a TV."

"Oh." I said climbing into the bed with him. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist. And with one gentle finger he lifted my chin and kissed me deeply with so much love that I hadn't noticed when he'd first removed my shirt. I rolled on top of him and we made love three times before we went to bed that night.

That night of three things I was positive. One I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward. Two it would hurt very much if things were to end badly or if I lost him. Three after the sex we'd had there was no way I was going to be able to get up in the morning. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we went to sleep.

The next morning Leah arrived to take me to work before I even woke up. So I had to rush in getting ready this morning and that was hard because I was dressing out of Alice's closet this morning and she had a very limited selection of 'normal' clothes. But I finally found something and hopped in the shower, did my hair and dressed in forty-five minutes which for me record time was being as though I usually needed an hour and a half.

"So how was he?" Leah asked once we were safely in the car.

"I absolutely refuse to discuss my sex life and that's final." I stated glaring at her.

"Okay well at least tell me this did you like his family?"

"Yes very much and they happened to like me just as much too."

"Bella you don't give yourself enough credit of course they would love you."

"Sure you're saying that because you're my sister you're obligated to feel that way."

"Uhh no I'm not remember we're step sisters I don't have to like you but l do it was hard for me not to even though I didn't want to. When my mom first married Charlie I was determined in my mind that I would hate you and him because I felt like you guys were trying to take the place of my father and I wasn't having it I didn't like it. But after those first couple of days on punishment with you I knew from then on we'd be the best of friends."

"It was fun sneaking out the window to that party huh?"

"Girl yes."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, sis anytime."

"She stopped by Auntie Annie's and bought us both cinnamon pretzels and large lemonades before dropping me off at work.

As soon as I walked into work my eyes searched for Rose. She stood over at her station pretending to be engrossed in conversation with her client. So that's how she wanted to act today. I don't know why she was tripping it was my decision not hers she needed to stop before I had to check her. She never decided not to speak to me when I walked in and in my opinion she was being childish.

"Hi everybody." I said hanging up my stuff and signaling my first client to go sit in my chair.

"Hey Bells." Almost everyone answered.

"What's up Rose?" I asked trying to keep the nervous edge out of my voice.

"Nothing much." She mumbled

"Edward Cullen huh?" her client asked

"You told her?" I asked angrily in disbelief.

"I didn't think you'd mind." She retaliated sheepishly.

"What the fuck made you think that? Are you going fucking mentally retarded or some shit? That's my personal business and it's not for you to around telling people you two-faced, back-stabbing son-of-a-bitch! I screamed causing all eyes to fall on me.

"Bella I'm sorry I just really didn't think you'd mind."

"Well you thought wrong! Next time think again you dumb ho!"

"Did you just call me a ho? I'm not the one that hopped in the bed with my boyfriend that I've been dating for all of one week. Then on top of that you had the nerve to call me and ask me to lie for you. At least I didn't tell Charlie and Sydney. Oops. Too late for that it seems." She yelled back.

"What do you mean it's too late for that?"

"I mean turn your ho ass around and look at the damned door."


	9. Chapter 9

I did and standing with a hurt look on her face was Sydney. I felt bad and angry as hell my secret would be out to the whole town by the time I even got off today. I looked back at Rosalie and rolled my eyes.

"This is far from over." I looked over at my second favorite person at the shop Mike. The new gay guy he was good at what he did and I felt I could trust him to handle my clients for the rest of the day. "Mike take care of my clients for me today please I'm out."

"Bye Bella and don't worry girl it'll be alright well hopefully cuz the way your mom is looking right now you're going to be in for it." he looked in Sydney's direction. "Hi Mrs. Swan how are you?" he waved

"Good Mike and you?"

"Oh honey you know I'm always good you look beautiful. Where'd you get that top?"

"JC Penny's."

"I'll have to pay them a visit. Take it easy on my girl okay."

"I'll try. Bella let's go now." She said softly and that's how I knew I was in for it. Whenever Sydney got quite it meant she was secretly thinking, planning a way to get you and that is a bad thing. I grabbed my stuff and gave Rose one more stare down and walked to the door.

Sydney was silent the whole ride home- still thinking of ways to punish me- and it seriously had me scared. But I kept quiet too trying to figure out where to begin explaining myself. I wish I had my car right now because the silent anger of Sydney's was really making me uncomfortable. She pulled in the drive way and shut off the engine I was about to get out when she said harshly behind me

"Little girl if you don't take your hand off that door and sit down I will hurt you." My hand dropped immediately.

"Look Syd I'm sorry…"

"Shut up I don't want you excuses you listen to me and you listen well because I will not repeat myself." She warned. "You young lady have really done it this time. I just can't believe you lied to us and on top of it all you bought Leah and Rosalie in it to lie for you. You've lost your mind haven't you?" she asked.

I remained quiet thinking the question was rhetorical.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you Isabella Marie Swan."

"No ma'am." I said quietly.

"Apparently you have and that's okay because I'm going to help you find it. Since you think you're grown I want you to go pack up your stuff and get out."

" What? Where am I supposed to go? And wait you can't kick me out this is my daddy's house and you're not my mother." I said angrily

"Oh yes I can this is just as much my house as your fathers and I said I want you out tonight. Since your Edward loves you so much maybe you can stay with him."

"Fine." I got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. I ran upstairs to my room. I pulled out three suitcases and two duffle bags and started throwing my stuff in. I called Edward to let him know what happened and he agreed to meet me at his mom's in an hour. Leah sat on her bed looking dumb founded.

After all my stuff was packed I asked her for my keys.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I looked at her face and saw the tears.

"To live with Edward. I answered. "Sydney kicked me out."

"But how this is Charlie's house not hers she can't kick you out of your own house."

"I don't know but it's nothing I can do. Blame Rose she's the reason this is happening I the first place." I cried too. "I'll call you after I'm settled in okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you Leah."

"I love you too Bella."

I hugged her then grabbed my keys. After everything was in the car I left and drove to meet Edward. When I pulled up Edward was on the steps with Emmett. I jumped out the car and ran over to him he stood with his arms outstretched to me. I ran into them and buried my head in his chest. I cried until my eyes hurt as he comforted me. He seemed the least bit worried about the fact that I was ruining his shirt. When the tears stopped flowing he lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"It'll be alright Bella I promise. I won't let anyone else hurt you. You are my life now. No one will ever hurt you again."

"Thank you Edward." I stood on my tippy-toes and touched my lips to his. We kissed passionately. I hadn't noticed my legs were wrapped around his waist until Emmett cleared his throat.

I smiled a little embarrassed.

"Come on let's go home." Edward still hadn't set me back on the ground.

"Can you set me back on the ground?" I asked

"No." he laughed but then he dropped me. I landed on my back in the mud. Emmett and Edward laughed together. I reached for Edward's hand he put his hand in mine and I pulled him down with me and jumped up. It was me and Emmett laughing now. But then I pushed Emmett down with Edward. "Who's laughing now?" I asked and rang the door bell. Alice answered it and I ran inside.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Look outside." I said breathless

She laughed too. But then they got up and came chasing after me. Alice took down Emmett and I got Edward. After being tickled until I nearly peed on myself we went home.

B- pov

Edward's apartment was beyond words. For a guy I'd have to say he had nice taste. I could tell I'd love it here. He'd helped me unpack and it just looked and felt like I belonged here. It felt like home though at home we rarely had edible food in the refrigerator. Charlie kept calling all day. Each call was ignored I didn't feel like talking to him right now. I still loved him but I was hurting right now and if I was to move back in I'd be too mad at Syd to function. She'd called too to apologize saying 'her behavior was irrational and that we should've been able to work it out another way.' The only call I did accept were the ones from Leah and Seth. And that was two weeks after I'd moved out.

"Hello."

"Bella." They whispered in unison.

"Why are you guys whispering?" I asked

"Because first of all its two in the morning and Sydney has given us orders not to call you under any circumstances." Leah whispered softly.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Don't y'all call her until she learns some respect and returns my phone calls. She ain't gone ignore me I'm Sydney Swan don't she know that?" Seth imitated Sydney well. I burst out laughing. Edward looked at me from the corner of his eye as if to say what the hell is so funny? I just climbed out of the bed and walked down the hall to the living room.

"So are you liking it there?" Seth asked

"Yeah I feel like I belong here. I would tell you to say thanks to Sydney for me but I forgot you're not supposed to talk to me."

"So you're really not coming back then huh?"

"Nope. I never wanted to leave but I was forced out and now that I am out I've realized this is exactly where I want to be anyway."

"We miss you." They said together.

"I miss you too."

"You know Charlie got so mad at Sydney that he's slept on the couch every night since you left?"

"What? You're lying?" I said in disbelief

"Nope he told her there was no way that she had the right to kick his daughter out of her own house. I mean he was extra pissed when he came home and she told him what happened. He made her cry it was so bad."

"Charlie did not! Charlie never hurts Syd on purpose."

"Well he did that night he even told her that she can't cook worth a shit and she needs to stop trying. He's eaten out downtown with Officer Drew every night since you left."

"Wow."

"Is he up right now?"

"He was when we got on the phone he told us to call you after he made sure she was asleep but I can hear his snores now."

"Tell him I'll call him tomorrow. I love you guys."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it on the charger then went back to the room. Edward was asleep so I quietly turned off the TV and climbed in next to him. I went to sleep and slept pretty peacefully except for the fact that Edward kept snoring loudly in my ear. The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon, cheese eggs, toast and grits. I hopped out the bed went into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and ran a comb through my hair to unwrap it. then I ran to the dining room where my plate sat on the table with a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward murmured in my ear.

"Good morning." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you. Do you do this for every girl you meet?"

"Just the ones I want to keep around for awhile."

"So you want to keep me around?"

"Yes. That's only if you want to though I won't force you to…"

I cut him off putting my lips to his. "I'll always want you. Forever."

"Forever. Now eat you have to get to work."

"But what if I don't want to go?" it had been two weeks since I'd been to Ali' Neva Nappy and I didn't feel like going back anytime soon.

"You have to."

"Unless you want me to kill her you won't send me."

"What happened to her being your best friend?"

"It ended. Simple as 1,2,3."

"Sure Bella you need to work it out with her. I know you still love her and you don't want to not be her friend."

"How would you know?" I whispered. He was right I didn't want to lose Rose we'd been through too much. I couldn't let one argument ruin twelve years of a friendship.

"You're interesting when you sleep you talk."

"No." I knew I talked it was something Leah teased me about all the time but I never imagined it'd be something I'd have to worry about here.

"Are you angry?"

"It depends on what you heard."

"You said that you missed you're father and you're sorry if you disappointed him. And that you wish you could work things out with Rosalie because you don't want to lose her as your best friend." He touched my face to show me he wasn't trying to make me angry.

"Anything else?"

"You said my name and that you loved me."

"But of course you already knew that."

"Yes but it was still nice to hear all the same."

"I love you." I told him

"I love you too." We kissed again and I finished my breakfast. I hopped in the shower and got dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and left the house.

When I got to work it was eleven o clock and I was glad to see that Rose wasn't here. I didn't know what to say to her yet and I don't want to talk things out here anyway just in case things don't go as planned and I snap again I'd rather meet her at her house or something. I'd finished three of my clients when my head started hurting. At first I just wrote it off because I hate taking medicine but then it got worse. So at two o clock I clocked out and went home once again leaving my clients with Mike.

When I walked in I smelt onions and immediately felt nauscious. I ran to the bathroom and knelt over the toilet. Edward knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah I think it's safe."

I stood up and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I just don't feel well right now my head is killing me."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just some Aspirin and a water."

"Okay."

He bought me the water and aspirin. I went to lie down and he got in bed with me after wrapping the food up. When I threw up a second time he was very cautious but on the third time he was in full panic mode. He called his dad who was a doctor.

"Yeah she threw up three times today."

"Do you know why or when?"

"The first time she'd just walked in the house and I was fixing myself a Philly cheese steak. The other times were just random as far as I can see."

"Let me talk to Bella."

Edward handed me the phone and I gave him a dirty look why'd he have to bring a doctor into this? I was fine I just didn't feel well today I'm sure it'd pass and I'd be better in the morning. He looked back with one of those looks that said "I don't care if you're angry with me later I want you to be better now". And he shoved the phone into my hand and walked out of the room to get me some more water.

"Hello."

"Hi Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah I think I just have the flu nothing major though. I'm sure it'll pass by the morning."

"So can you tell me how you felt right before you threw up today?"

"The first time it was at the smell of onions. The second time it was at the smell of fish. And then the third time it was the smell of Edward's cologne."

"When was your last period Bella?"

"It was supposed to come on Monday"

"Bella do you think you could be pregnant?"

"No of course not!"

"Are you and Edward using protection?"

"No."

"Are you on the pill?"

"No but Carlisle I don't think I'm pregnant either."

"Well I think that you are how about this stop by the hospital in the morning and I'll give you a test there. Okay?"

"I can't do that. I hate hospitals. Hospitals mean needles and needles mean blood and I faint at the sight of blood whether its mine or someone else's I hate the smell of blood."

You won't see or smell any blood Bella all you'll have to do is give a urine sample is that okay?"

"Sure but can Edward come with me?"

"Sure Bella."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

Edward walked back in with my water.

"Here." He gave me the water. "What'd he think?"

"He believes I'm pregnant. And he wants us to go to the hospital tomorrow to get a test."

"Okay. We'll go as soon as you wake up in the morning."

"Sure." He got back in the bed with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I fell asleep quickly and slept for the rest of the night without any interruption.


	10. Chapter 10

E- pov

Not this morning Bella please I thought in my head. She was moving extra slow just to postpone a hospital visit that was going to happen whether she liked it or not. I could understand that she didn't like them but this hospital visit could change the rest of our lives. I could possibly be the father of two children at nineteen years old. The seriousness of this situation was getting to me and she was playing with my emotions right now.

"Baby can we please speed it up just a little bit?" I asked trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

"I'll just be one more minute Edward." She sounded irritated.

"Okay." I sighed and went to sit in the living room and watch the remainder of the news. She came out five minutes later purse and cell phone in hand.

"Ready?" I asked

"As ready as I'm going to be." she mumbled

"Bella I'll be right there the entire time." I comforted her. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not scared of the needles anymore Edward…" she said walking down the stairs. She paused at the passenger side door and waited until I hit the locks. She climbed in and buckled her seatbelt before finishing her statement. "I'm scared that I might actually be pregnant and then what happens? Our whole lives could change in the matter of nine months. It really scares me to know that I could possibly be someone's mother."

"Bella don't worry you'll be a great mother I mean just look at how well you do with Karen and she's not even yours."

"But will you still stay with me if I am because if this unborn baby is going to end our relationship then I don't want it."

"Of course I'll still be here. How many times must I tell you that you are my life now until you believe it? I would never leave you. I'm here until you force me away."

"I could never force you away Edward. I'll always want you forever. Got it?"

"Got it." We rode in silence the rest of the way to the hospital both of us thinking about the future and what it might hold. I was scared shitless right now. What if she was pregnant? What would happen then? Would she become another Tanya and leave after she had the baby just so she could get my money? How would this pregnancy affect her attitude? I couldn't deal with any mood swings for that long. Could our love for one another withstand this sudden change? So many questions yet no answers. I needed, wanted answers so bad I stepped down on the gas and sped up flying to the hospital. Bella looked at me out of the corner of her eye like I was crazy. I looked ahead before she misread my fear for not wanting her anymore.

I pulled into the parking spot and we both gave each other wary looks before stepping out of the car. We walked in hand in hand and went to the emergency room. The nurse sat us in a room and gave Bella a yellow cup with an orange top. Bella excused herself and went to the restroom. She gave the cup to the nurse and came back to the room and sat on my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her waist and we waited for my father to come in. He came in an hour and a half later.

We looked up and he had his clipboard in his hand.

"Well?" we both asked together with impatience evident in our voices.

"You're pregnant." Carlisle smiled he loved the idea of another grandchild he and Esme- my mother -loved children.

"I am?" Bella asked

"Two weeks."

"Wow." Bella chirped "Edward did you hear him?" she turned to me this was the happiest I'd seen her since I woke her up this morning. But I couldn't say anything. I couldn't get my lips to move. I turned to stone and stared at my dad like he'd grown two heads.

"Edward?" she shook me. I looked at her face but said nothing. She was on the verge of tears. "You don't want it do you?" she looked hurt. But I still couldn't speak it was like someone had super glued my mouth shut.

"When can I have the procedure?" she asked Carlisle. What was she doing? Was she really going to kill our baby before it had a chance to live?

"No." Carlisle and I said it together.

"I won't let you kill my baby." I said fiercely

"But you don't want it and I'm not raising it without you."

"You don't have to I told you I'm here for you."

"I'm with him you can't kill my grandchild, I won't stand for it." Carlisle said roughly like it hurt him to even think about it.

"So you want it then?" Bella asked staring me in the eyes.

"Of course. I want it just as much as I want you. You're a package deal and both of you are my life now."

"Thank you." she smiled kissing me

"So I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins which you are to take twice a day. And I want you to come see me every month for a checkup. Okay?"

"Twice a day?"

"I'll make sure she takes them." I assured my dad.

"Okay." He scribbled his signature on the prescription and handed it to us. Bella took it from him and then stood up. I stood too and we all walked out the door.

"See you later dad we'll stop by for dinner so if you can try and hide this from everybody else we want to be the one to break the news."

"Sorry but I already told you're mother."

"Well then keep it from Alice and Emmett."

"I can do that." He smiled and gave us both brief hugs before turning to go back to work. Bella and I left and got in the car. It was another quiet ride home. I was thinking about buying a house for us to live in a five bedroom three bath with a basement. Nothing too big though. And I wanted to propose too and we'd get married after the baby was born that way we wouldn't have to rush things so she wouldn't be big in our wedding photos and hate them forever. And I'd have to get Karen too there was no way I was starting a life with another woman without her.

Alice could be our wedding planner she and Esme that is. It'd be her dreams come true she'd always wanted to do it so now I was going to give her, her chance. Bella's phone rang suddenly and she looked at the caller id. She mouthed Rose and I gave her an encouraging smile and she answered it.


	11. Chapter 11

B- pov

My phone rang as I sat in the car on my way back home from the doctor. Turns out I am pregnant. I was so excited to hear the words- more excited than I thought I'd be anyway- you're pregnant. I had another human being growing inside me. Cool! I looked down at my phone to see Rose's name on the screen. I looked over at Edward who just smiled his encouraging beautiful smile and then I answered it.

"Hello." I said warily.

"Hi." She sounded just as nervous. "Can I meet you somewhere in about an hour we need to talk?"

"Sure just tell me where and I'll be there."

"Auntie Annie's on Central Blvd."

"Okay I'll be there."

"See you then."

I hung up and smiled at the sky. Things would be alright. When we arrived home I didn't go in I just grabbed my keys out of my purse and jumped in my car. I drove to the Auntie Annie's and sat in the parking lot until I saw Rose pull up. She hopped out of her car and joined me in mines.

"Hi." We said at the same time.

"So what's up?" I asked her.

"Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have told anyone about you and Edward. That was your business and I had no right to tell it. You had every right to be upset. And I didn't have to call you a ho. In all actuality I was jealous. You're my best friend and I love you. Will you forgive me?"

I sat there shocked for a moment. Rosalie never apologized to anybody whether she was wrong or not. And yet here she sat in my car apologizing to me and telling me she was jealous of me? What could she possibly be jealous of? She was better looking.

"I accept your apology and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have snapped like that. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you." She hugged my tightly and it felt good to know we were in right standing again. My whole world was coming back together slowly. Now I just hoped Rose's niceness would last long enough for me to tell her I was pregnant.

"You look different like you're hiding something. And what is this new glow I see going on?" she asked.

"I am different in more ways than one."

"How?"

"Well first of all this is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. I mean he just makes me so happy and I can tell him anything. He completes me and he feels the exact same way. And about the hiding something part I am but if I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad."

"I won't I swear."

"Remember this is my life my decision."

"Just spit it out Bella."

"I'm pregnant. Two weeks to be exact we just left the doctor when you called today." I hid my face from her turning toward the window.

"You're making me a god mom so young."

"So you're not mad?"

"No of course not. It's your life remember?"

"Thank you. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. So let me tell you I met this new guy his name is Emmett."

"Emmett who? Is he big and buff with short brown hair?"

"Yes how do you know him?"

"That's Edward's brother."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's so cool and funny oh my gosh you should have been there the first time I had dinner with his parents, Emmett glued Edward to the chair and Edward spent a whole hour trying to get up."

"I know he always makes me laugh. He's so easy to be with girl I never thought it could happen but it must something on those Cullen men cuz he has me sprung already."

"Told you." I snickered.

It was so easy telling Rose everything. We spent the next two hours gossiping. It all had to stop when Edward called to say we were meeting his parents for dinner at a French restaurant in Seattle. Rosalie and I said our goodbyes and I drove back to Edward's to get ready. I walked in the house and went straight to my closet. I looked for something nice to wear but came up with nothing. After I'd been in there for thirty minutes with nothing to show for it I gave up and called Alice.

She came over thirty minutes later with ten different dresses. The first one I tried on was a black strapless with a gold belt at the waistband and its skirt came out in a slight ruffle. It had gold studs at the top too. I took it off to try on another though I knew I'd probably end up in that one. The next one was blue with spaghetti straps it fit tight on my waist and thighs and had a slit going up my right leg to my mid thigh. Though Edward loved it I didn't so I stepped out and tried on the next one. It was also blue. It was shorter than the others but I liked it that way. It was strapless and held my breast high the skirt was pleated and it had a gold bow at the waist. I loved it and decided that it was what I was going to wear. Edward liked it too.

"I'm very impartial to that color on your skin." He murmured in my ear softly. I blushed and took it off. I hopped in the shower and washed off. When I stepped out I lotioned with Johnson- Johnson and the put on some baby oil. I slipped into the dress and the gold stilettos Alice bought me and went back to the bathroom to finish my hair. I did it an updo with a swoop going across the left side of my face. The top of my updo had a few pieces of my hair coming out in spiraled curls. I finished my hair and put of my makeup. When I stepped out of the bathroom Edward was ready to go so I grabbed my gold clutch and put on my diamond gold earrings then he took my hand and we went out to the car.

When we got in he whispered "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You do too. I mean you look handsome."

We pulled off and met his family at La Bella Italia. They were seated in the back and we joined them grinning. I was surprised when I saw Rose there seated next to Emmett. She looked stunning in a pink spaghetti strapped dress with a v-line her hair straight and hanging. Alice looked beautiful too in the black dress I'd tried on earlier. Her hair was flipped at the ends. I felt a sharp twinge of jealousy run through me as I looked at her she looked so much prettier in it than me. Esme had on a silver dress that was long and her hair was in spiraled curls coming to her shoulders. She looked stunning and young enough to be my sister.

We took our seats and ordered our meals. I ordered the mushroom ravioli and a chef salad. Edward and Emmett both had lobster and green beans. Esme ordered the shrimp pasta, Alice took the same. Carlisle ordered fillet minion and pasta. Jasper had the shrimp platter and rose had spaghetti and meat balls. While we all waited on our food Edward and I told the family our news.

"We have news." Edward announced as soon as the waitress left.

"We're listening." Esme called the table to order.

"I'm expecting." I said happily. Everyone was shocked besides Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

"That's so nice. I'm going to be an auntie again." Alice cooed.

"How far along are you?" Emmett asked

"Two weeks." I was blushing.

"Cool."


	12. Chapter 12

E-pov

My family was so happy to hear the news well the ones that didn't already know that is. They congratulated us several times and everything thing was going great. But I still had a surprise up my sleeve and the only one that knew about this one was dad. I was proposing tonight. I bought the ring six months ago before Bella and I even started dating. I knew she was the one and tonight I was making it official. After dinner was over I got up and excused myself. I told Bella I was going to the bathroom and got up. I walked around the back and went over to the stage where a jazz band was playing some Stevie Wonder song. I walked over to the one at the microphone and whispered in his ear what I wanted to do. He smiled and handed me the microphone. I cleared my throat then said

"Excuse me." Everyone in the restaurant looked at me. "There is someone very special to me sitting out there. Her name is Bella. She's carrying my child and I want it to come into this world knowing it's parents love each other so without any further ado Bella will you come up here please?"

She looked around at all the faces of everyone and smiled. She got up from her seat and walked toward me. She climbed the stairs and stopped in front of me. Tears ran down her face. I wiped them away then knelt on one knee in front of everyone. I reached inside the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the blue box. I opened it turning the ring to face her and spoke into the microphone…

"Bella will you marry me?"

She took a minute to catch her breath and then said "Yes." More of her tears fell but she smiled through them. Everyone cheered as I picked her up and kissed her. My family cheered the loudest. We walked back to the table and the congrats began again. Bella and I gleamed for the rest of the night. We left and I helped Bella into her coat. When we got in the car she kissed me passionately and our tongues began fighting for dominion. Hers won but only for now. We stopped and I pulled away. I could tell tonight was going to be a long night.

We rode home uncomfortably both of us wanting to tear each other up. We finally pulled into the lot in front of our apartment and hopped out the car. We ran upstairs and as soon as we were safe in the house we kissed each other and began ripping each other's clothes off. We stumbled to the bed and made love for the next three hours. We fell asleep in one another's arms. I was the first to wake the next morning as usual. I slipped out of bed noiselessly and pulled on my boxers and a pair of pajama pants with a white tee shirt. Then I walked to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth then walked out to the kitchen. I fixed pancakes and, eggs with, bacon, grits, and sausage.

Bella must've smelt the food because she was up five minutes after it was done. I heard her in the bathroom and shortly after she came out it my tee shirt. I loved it when she wore my clothes. She sat down at the table and I placed her food in front of her.

"Good morning." She whispered

"Good morning." I murmured. "How'd you sleep?"

"Great. I dreamt about you last night."

"I had a dream about you too what was yours about?" I asked taking my seat across from her.

"I could show you better than I could tell you."

"I like the sound of your dream."

"I did too it was the best dream I ever had."

She looked down at her finger and smiled. I smiled too.

"It's beautiful." She said

"Just like you."

"I still can't believe that I'll be a Cullen one day."

"That has a nice ring to it. Bella Cullen. I like it."

"Me too." she looked up at me and smiled again. "I love you Edward Derrick Cullen."

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan."

We finished eating and then got showers. I was taking her shopping. We would go clothes shopping first and Esme was taking us house shopping tomorrow. We got dressed and left the house at eleven o clock. We spent all day at the mall in Seattle. I carried all of her bags without complaint even though my arms were tired and soar. We'd been into every store this mall had and she had at least one bag from each but I still didn't complain. As a matter of fact she did all the complaining today.

"Edward you should let me pay for all of this."

"What kind of guy takes his fiancé shopping and makes her pay for everything?"

"A one that knows his fiancé hates for people to spend money on her."

"Well then you'll just have to hate it because I'm paying for everything Bella."

"That's so not fair."

"It's more than fair Bella one day you'll be my wife and I am going to be spending a lot more on you so get used to it. You deserve it." I kissed the tip of her nose.

"Okay but you'll wish you'd let me contribute." She gave in.

"I'll bill you later." Here we were five thousand dollars later and I still didn't feel like asking her to pitch in. I meant it when I said it she was worth every dime and it felt good swiping my card for her. We went to the food court and got Indian food. I'd never eaten at nor heard of Funky Bistro but Bella said their food was good so I tried it. she was right. After we ate we left the mall and went home.

We both were tired and we collapsed onto the sofa together as soon as we walked in. the answering machine light flickered signaling a message. I got up and walked over to it. there were five messages. I pressed play and the first voice was Bella's father Charlie.

"Hi Bella and Edward this is Charlie call me when you get in Bells I've missed you and I'm sorry I just want to talk to you. Call when you can. I love you." Bella looked over at me. We stared at each other for a long moment.

"Go ahead and call him. I'll be in the room if you need me."

"Okay hand me the phone please?" I gave her the phone and left doing the hall to my room.


	13. Chapter 13

B-pov

Edward and I walked in from shopping all day tired as can be. We flopped on the couch and he played the answering machine. The first voice sent chills through me. The voice of my father. I hadn't talked to him in a month now. After the message finished playing Edward and I looked at each other. He knew how bad I missed Charlie and encouraged me to call him. He handed me the phone and went to the room. I dialed Charlie's number with shaky hands. He answered on the second ring.

"Bella?" he cried

"It's me dad."

"I've missed you so much Bell. You just don't understand."

"I miss you too dad."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Sydney kicked me out I had no choice." I felt my throat tighten.

"You did have a choice Bella this was just as much my house as it was hers and you know I wouldn't have forced you out. Of course I would've been disappointed but you're my daughter."

"I know dad. But at least I'm happy here."

"Are you sure you're happy because the doors always open for you to return."

"Yes dad I'm sure."

"So what's been going on lately?"

"Nothing really." I tried to avoid the subject of Edward's proposal as long as I could. "We went shopping today and we had dinner with his family yesterday."

"How is doctor Cullen anyway?"

"He's good."

"So have you talked to Rose since the day you left?"

"Yeah we talked yesterday and made up. I bet you wouldn't guess who she's dating now?"

"Who?"

"Edward's brother Emmett. She was at dinner with us last night. The family loves her too. They absolutely adore me dad they practically consider me family."

"Really? That's great Bell. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks dad that means a lot to me. And yes I said the same thing when she told me. So how's everything on your end?"

"Oh Leah and Seth are great. Leah got all A's on her report card yesterday so we're going to buy her a car tomorrow. And Seth made team captain of the football team again."

"That's good tell Leah and Seth I said congratulations. So how's Sydney? Last time I talked to Leah and Seth they said you guys were having problems."

"Things between us aren't really good right now Bells to tell the truth. I've been really angry with her over the last few weeks. I haven't eaten at home since you left and we just started sleeping in the same room together again yesterday. Until then I either didn't come home at all or I've slept on the couch."

"Dad you don't have to be angry with her I'm fine. Now the food I totally agree don't eat it until she takes some cooking classes but don't stay angry with her over me. I've forgiven her so you should too."

"I'm trying baby girl I'm trying. I even set up a counseling appointment for us in the morning. I want to work it out but I can't until I get over this anger."

"I understand dad. Just keep trying it's not worth losing her."

"I know. But I'll talk to you later. Come by and see me sometime just because you don't live here anymore doesn't mean you can't visit."

"Okay dad I will. Have a good night. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Bells I love you."

"I love you too dad. Goodnight." I hung up and ran to the room with Edward. I was so happy. Life couldn't get any better. I jumped on the bed and hugged him close. He hugged me back.


	14. Chapter 14

"So when should we tell him?" he asked.

"Next week. Let's give him some time to be happy for me before he wants to kill you." I laughed

"That's so not funny."

"It so is. But I won't let him kill you anyway I love you too much."

"Touché."

We changed out of our clothes and got comfortable. We laid in bed and watched Crash. It was one of my favorite movies. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

A week sure did go buy fast. I'd talked to my mom Renee and she wanted to see me very badly. Phil had been signed with the bears in Florida and so they were buying a new house there where they could be stable for awhile. And since we were breaking the news to Charlie today about our engagement then we were going to see Renee tomorrow. I was scared. Renee had never been happy about me having a boyfriend period yet alone marriage. She always preached to me to wait until I'd finished college or something made something of myself before I went searching for the guy I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. She was scared I'd end up like her and Charlie but I was smarter than that. I knew in my heart I wasn't making the wrong decision when I said yes to Edward. He loved me and I loved him. That was it. I didn't need to wait years and years to figure that out. My mind was made up and Renee would just have to respect that.

We spent the whole morning packing our clothes to get ready for our trip. Edward bought the plane tickets three days ago and we were scheduled to leave tomorrow and return on Wednesday. Phil and Renee would be so happy. I was three weeks along now and I still hadn't really gained any weight. There was just a tiny bump that could be played off as a purge. I played it off well too. At the shop no one except Rose knew that I was really pregnant. I was learning to trust her again she hadn't told everyone I was pregnant yet and as far as I knew she wasn't going to. Everyone knew I was engaged to Edward though. It was hard to ignore with the big diamond ring on my finger. Everyone was so happy and wanted to know immediately when the wedding would be. It was too bad I didn't really have an answer to that. But they just wanted to know as soon as I figured it out.

After I came home from work I fixed myself a chicken salad and lemonade and took my prenatal vitamin. After I ate Edward called and said he was on his way. He'd been really nervous about the whole thing. He'd spent the last few nights on the phone talking to Carlisle and Esme about how he should go about telling Charlie. I mean he is a cop. Chief of police at that so if he did something he could probably get off easy. They both just wished him the best of luck and told him the story of when Carlisle went to tell Esme's father that they were getting married. The situation was the same. Esme had been pregnant with Edward when Carlisle proposed and they had to tell him that too. He pulled up ten minutes later and I ran downstairs to meet him.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hi." I said

"Hi. Are you sure you want to do this because we could always wait you know. Like maybe until after I've already married you and he can't do anything about it?" he said nervously.

"Edward there's nothing to be afraid of. Charlie is a very reasonable man and he'll deal with it once he sees that I really am happy with you."

"Are you really happy?" why was he second guessing himself?

"Of course I'm happy we're a package deal now and if he doesn't like it then oh well but I'm marrying you no matter what he says tonight."

"So you're serious about this huh?"

"I'm serious about you." I touched his face lightly with my left hand. "I love you don't you ever doubt that."

"That's why we're here."

We drove the rest of the way to Charlie's house in silence. The total silence got awkward after five minutes so I turned on the radio and tuned it to q-100. My favorite song was on "Break Even" by the Script. I sang along quietly.

When we reached Charlie's we stepped out and began up the walkway.

"Remember to check to see if his belt is hung up first before you start talking." I told him.

"Sure."

We rung the door bell and waited patiently as someone came to get it. I heard Leah yell "I'll get it" two seconds before the door swung open. Seth stood on the opposite side grinning widely.

"Bells you're home." He squeezed me tightly.

"Can't breathe." I choked out. Seth had grown and he had more muscles than I remember. "Someone's been working out huh?" I joked punching his shoulder softly.

"You know it. The ladies just can't get enough either." He smiled again and then he looked over at Edward. "So this is Edward huh?"

"Oh how rude of me Seth this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my brother Seth." I pointed back and forth to each.

"Nice to meet you man. Taking good care of my sister I see." Seth gave Edward one of those manly handshake things.

"Nice to meet you too. And I'm doing my best."

"Hey Bells, hey Edward." Leah smiled.

"Hey Leah." I grinned as we hugged. She hugged me tight for a long time. "It's been so long."

"I know. We should go shopping." She smiled

"I think I've done enough shopping for a while." I gave Edward a mean look.

"What do you mean you've done enough shopping that's a girl's favorite hobby?"

"I just bought over five thousand dollars worth of clothes last weekend. I can do without shopping for the next few years if I wanted to."

"You bought her five thousand dollars worth of clothes?" she asked Edward.

"Guilty as charged." He smiled down at me.

"I got straight A's on my report card what do I get?"

"That is so rude. He's not responsible for rewarding you." I intervened.

" It's cool. You can go shopping with my sister Alice next weekend with no budget in New York."

"I like you. What is it you do?"

"My dad's a doctor and I'm his intern for now until this summer when I'll start full time."

"Cool."


	16. Chapter 16

"Enough of that where's dad and Sydney?"

"In here Bells." Charlie shouted from in the living room.

I ran to him and threw my arms around him before I could think about it. I looked around for Sydney after I'd already sat on his lap. She was on the other end of the couch luckily. I probably wouldn't have felt bad had she gotten hurt anyway. She smiled nervously at me.

"Hi dad." I squealed I looked over at Sydney and grunted "Hi."

"Hey Bells." Dad said

"Hello Bella." I could hear the nervousness.

I hopped up and walked back to Edward who was standing in the corner.

"You guys remember Edward right?" I asked

"Yes. Hi Edward." They greeted him warmly

"Hi." We walked over to the love seat and sat down(I was on his lap). I rested my head on his shoulder and played with the ring on my finger as I tried to cover it up.

"So we have some news and I'd like to get it out before anyone says anything okay?"

"Sure Bella go ahead and say whatever it is?" Charlie edged

"I'm pregnant and we're engaged." I looked down scared of his reaction. He startled me by laughing.

Ha,haha,haha. He turned purple he laughed so hard.

"Breathe Charlie." Sydney warned. He inhaled.

"Listen Charlie I didn't come here to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage I've already made up my mind. I came to ask for your blessing. Whether you give it to us or not we're getting married and she's having my child. But we want you to be a part of this." Edward stared Charlie in the eyes.

"Okay. You have my blessing. Apparently you're what Bella wants and I won't stand in the way of that but if you dare hurt her I will take you out myself." Charlie threatened.

"I'd never do that Charlie."

"Good." Charlie laughed again. "Just try getting that by Renee." He laughed again. "I'm not telling her for you." He laughed again.

He was right Renee wouldn't be as nice. I was truly scared. "We're leaving to visit her tomorrow." I said roughly it hurt that he found this amusing.

"Good luck." He laughed some more.

"How could you hide this from me?" Leah asked in an hurt expression.

"I didn't want you to tell anyone before I had the chance to. Don't feel bad."

"So I'm an uncle?" Seth asked

"Yes."

"That's so cool."

"Everything is cool to you."

"I know." He grinned.

I caught Sydney staring at me out of the corner of my eye. She looked guilty like she was the one to blame for this happening. She also looked sorry. I tried to ignore her. I really didn't want to talk to her but it seems mother nature had other plans.

"Bella can I talk to you a minute? In the kitchen?" she asked

"Sure Syd why not?"

I got up and walked with Sydney to the kitchen I saw Charlie stand up. I shook my head at him and looked back at the couch. He sat back down reluctantly.

"What'd you want to talk about? Want to tell me I've over stayed my welcome and it's time for me to go again? Well if so then I'm not. This is just as much my father's house as it is yours and I'm here to see him not you."

"That's not what I wanted to say."

"Well then what?"

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have kicked you out. I had no right this was your house first and I was wrong. I apologize."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"Well at least it seems like you're happy."

"I am so I guess I can at least thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"So have things gotten better between you and Charlie yet?"

"Not really but I'm dealing with it I mean I did start it."

"That's still not a reason for him to disrespect you Sydney. We all make mistakes and though you were wrong I've forgiven you and so therefore so should he."

"I know. Don't get me wrong he's forgiven me as much as he can but the problem's deeper than that now. He feels like I separated you guys and that you can't trust him to stick up for you anymore. Like I'm more important than you now even though you're his blood and I'm not."

"Well I DON'T FEEL THAT WAY." I shouted so he could hear me. There was no doubt that he was listening. "I DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY PLACE OR THAT DAD WON'T STICK UP FOR ME. AND I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU'RE NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME SO HE SHOULD FROGIVE YOU." I continued to shout making sure he heard every word. "Don't take it the wrong way Syd though even though you're his wife I'm still his daughter and there's no way I could ever believe he'd love you more than me to the point that he'd allow you to kick me out of his house and he not feel any way about it. I mean the fact that he's still mad about it and I've already gotten over it is proof enough so you tell him that okay?"

"Okay Bella. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I turned and walked back into the living room. I walked over to Edward. "You ready to go?"

"Sure." He stood up. "We'll have to finish this game later Seth. Bye Sydney, Charlie, Leah. Leah I'm sending Alice to New York Friday so she'll come get you after she's out of school."

"Alright are we spending the whole weekend there?"

"It's really up to Alice but knowing her y'all could be up there all week."

"Good thing it'll be spring break."

"Yeah. Bye everybody." We said together.

"Bye and don't let it be too long before you come and visit again." They all spoke at once.

I grabbed my purse and cell phone then took Edward's hand. We walked out the door waving goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17

E-pov

I'd made it. I'd survived telling Charlie that I'd gotten his daughter pregnant and that I was marrying her and I didn't get hurt. He'd taken it quite well actually laughing his ass off the whole time. I just hoped the same would happen when we told her mother Renee. According to Bella it wouldn't be as easy. But I wasn't scared anymore. If I could make it past her parent that had a license to kill me then I'd deal if I got yelled at by the other. It was better than dying. But I would have died for her. Bella meant the world to me and without her I would die anyway. She meant that much.

We drove home slowly. Something I rarely ever did but I wanted this moment to last a while. I reached over and grabbed her hand. I played with her ring and smiled. She smiled at me too. I wasn't able to stop myself. I pulled over to the side of the highway and kissed her passionately. I trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her shirt.

"Edward." She giggled. "We could get caught."

I thought about that. I looked around outside. It was pitch black. I turned the car off and went back to kissing her. I pulled away again and climbed in the back seat pulling her with me. I laid on top of her and pulled her shirt off. I licked all the way down to her belly button and let my tongue play with it. She murmured my name softly. I slipped my hand down her side and stopped at the top of her pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them to the side. I slid my hand between her legs and played with her. Her breath became raspy as she kept trying to say my name. After ten minutes I went inside her and rode her for an hour. She smiled as she tried to get dressed again in the small space. She finished and climbed back in the front seat. I finished dressing and got back in the driver's seat. I drove us home where we went for round two.

We woke up in the morning to the sound of her alarm. We sat up and stared at each other. She got out of bed first and grabbed a pair of jeans shorts and a pink tank top. She grabbed her bathroom supply bag and headed to the shower. While she took a shower I fixed us egg sandwiches and double checked my luggage. It would be nice to get away from Forks for a while and to go and enjoy the sun in Florida. I was daydreaming about the sun when my thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone behind me.

"Hello." I answered

"Hey baby you up?"

"Tanya?"

"Edward I miss you so much so why don't you dump that little ho of yours and come back to a real woman?" she tried so hard to sound sexy.

"Listen I'm going to tell you this once and then I'm hanging up my phone. Don't you ever call me with this bullshit again. If it ain't got nothing to do with Karen then don't dial my fucking number got it?"

"That bitch got you tripping on me now huh? You know you want this."

"There will never be an us ever again so get it through your thick ass skull I don't like you. I deal with you because of Karen and Karen only now get the hell off my phone." I hung up in her face.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked from behind me. She was fully dressed with the exception of her hair.

"Yes. I'll be okay after I get out of the shower."

"Are you sure baby?" she seemed really concerned but I didn't want to talk about it. I was busy trying to figure out how to get Karen away from her.

"Yeah I just really don't want to talk about it right now." I got up and walked to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower. I took my time letting the water run in my face while I tried to calm myself. I washed myself and let my head fill with images of Bella. When I remembered that she was still out there I got out the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" she asked as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Yes." I smiled "I didn't hurt your feelings did I?"

"No of course not. I understand you were upset."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Well get dressed we have to leave in thirty minutes if we want to make our flight."

"Okay." She walked past me and into the bathroom to finish her hair. I pulled on a pair of tan cargo shorts and a gray shirt with a pair of gray Converses. I ran my hand through my untidy hair. I sat back on the bed and lotioned my legs. I finished and went to brush my teeth in the guest bathroom.

I finished and went to put our luggage in the car. When I came back up Bella was ready. I was starting to notice the bump forming in her stomach. I only had a short amount of time to enjoy her shape before she'd be all fat and tired and really moody. I smiled over at her and went to grab her hand.

"You don't seem nervous today." She noted

"I'm not really. If I made it by Charlie and he didn't kill me then I know I'll survive Renee."

"I guess if you think about it that way then it is pretty easy huh?"

"Yep." We drove to my parents' house to get Alice. She was going to watch my car for us while we we're gone. I honked the horn twice and she came running out the door. She jumped in the back seat.

"Good morning." She chirped.

"Hi Alice." Bella and I groaned together.

"Too early in the morning?"

"Yes." We spoke together again.

"Sorry."

She plugged in her iPod and tuned us out for the rest of the ride still giddy as ever. When we reached the airport Bella and I hopped out of the car. Alice just simply climbed over to the driver's side.

"Have fun." She waved and drove off

We checked in our luggage and continued to the security line. I hated this part of airports. The lines took forever because someone always forgot to take something off and ended up having to be patted down. This was an hour long affair. When we finally reached the terminal to board our flight it was nine o clock. Our plane was due to take off in fifteen minutes. They began boarding so we could leave on time. We took our seats in first-class. Bella plugged in her iPod and leaned her head back into the seat. We were in for an eight hour plane ride. I did the same and within ten minutes I was sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

B-pov

When the pilot came back on telling us to buckle up I got really excited. That meant we were about to land. I buckled up then shook Edward.

"We're about to land." I said excitedly

"We are?" he asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah." Just then I felt the plane dip. A couple of seconds later I felt the shift as the wheels touched the concrete. I smiled again. I felt like a little kid I was so happy.

"If you keep smiling like that your beautiful face might break." Edward joked.

"We wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"No."

"Ha, ha very funny." I said slapping his arm.

"Ouch. I'm very sensitive to your touch."

"Oh really?"

"Yes so you can't just be hitting me like that unless you're trying to show all these people how we act in the bedroom."

"No that's private which reminds me I hope you enjoyed last night because we are not making love or having any type of sexual intercourse in my mother's house." I giggled.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want her to hear us first of all and secondly I have respect for her. How would you feel if she came to our house and she and Phil got busy in the other room?"

"It wouldn't be a problem because we have no other room."

"You know what I meant."

"Okay, okay no sex while we're at your mother's." he pouted.

"Cheer up think about it like this it's only three days."

"That makes it sound worse."

"Well take your pick and you might as well get used to it because I highly doubt that after I start to get fat I'll feel like giving you any."

"Great." he huffed.

I grinned. We exited the plane and I grabbed his hand. He was still angry about the whole no sex thing but I could care less. We went to the luggage turn table. Our luggage came quickly. We met Phil out front. He helped put our luggage in the trunk.

"Hey Phil how are you?" I asked hugging him.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Good. This is my boyfriend Edward." I pointed to Edward.

"It's nice to meet you Edward."

"Nice to meet you too Phil."

"Well go ahead and get in Renee is dying to see you Bells."

"How early did she get up this time?"

"Six o clock this morning."

"That's three o clock in the morning on our side."

"I know." He laughed. "I tried to calm her down but she kept cleaning and rearranging stuff like she does every time you come home."

"Did she put up my baby pictures too?"

"Yes." He laughed

I was horrified. My eyes grew large and I zoned out for a minute thinking about how she would tell old stories and laugh like they were funny. I felt my face flush.

"No. Does she want me to die of embarrassment?"

"You haven't died yet Bella."

"I've never bought anyone important home with me though."

"So when are you going to tell her you're engaged?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well I just had a feeling but the ring on your finger was a dead giveaway that proved me right."

"Right."

"So when are you telling her?"

"Tonight."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I sat back in my seat. And Edward wrapped his arms around me. I hoped Renee would see how much I loved Edward and accept the news just like Charlie had.

"It'll be fine." Edward assured me.

"You don't know Renee." Phil jumped in. "She's been preaching abstinence to Bella since she was twelve. And waiting until she was out of college for marriage since she was eight."

"That's a long time."

"I know."

We pulled up to a little yellow house with white shutters. It had a nice front porch with white post. It was nice. I could see the beach a little further down. Mom must've picked this. She loves the beach. I stepped out and walked up the porch. Before my foot could touch the last step Renee had the door open. She ran to me.

"Bella I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

"So where is he?"

"He's helping Phil get the luggage see?" I pointed to Edward behind the car.

Edward pulled the luggage out and walked up the front steps. I followed my mom's gaze as she gave Edward a once over. I could tell she liked his appearance. She nodded once and then whispered in my ear

"He's nice looking."

"I know."

"Hi Edward." She waved.

"Hi Renee how are you?"

"Such good manners too." She whispered to me. "I'm good." She answered him. "Welcome to my home." She was so dramatic. She turned waving her hand for us to follow. I waited for Edward then murmured to him

"Don't worry about her. She's always like that."

"I like her." He smiled.

We stepped into the house together. It was worse than I'd expected pictures of me outlined the walls. Edward looked around and laughed.

"At least I'll see you naked in some way this week." He smiled

"Shut up." I smacked his arm.

"Remember what I told you on the plane." He warned.

"Sorry." I said sarcastically.

The stories began quicker than I thought they would this time.

"I remember that time Bella lost her favorite teddy bear and she wouldn't sleep for a week until she found it. She thought it kept the monsters in her closet away." Renee laughed

It wasn't funny to me but Edward and Phil were on the floor laughing. I scowled at Edward but he kept laughing.

"Or how about the time when she was sleep walking around the house and she fell in the bathroom and landed face first in the toilet." She laughed as she showed a picture of it. I was horrified and sat with my head in my hands.

"Oh this one is great a picture of Bella when she was fat." She showed the picture. "We sent her to fat camp that summer."

"Or the time when we went to see Bella's maternal grandmother and she fell down three flights of stairs and landed in the laundry basket."

They kept laughing at me. Edward would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

"Okay that's enough mom thanks." I said ending their fun. I looked over at Edward and gave him one last look. He sat up immediately. Phil was still laughing and so was mom. I really didn't find it funny instead I felt like crying. I excused myself before I did I wasn't ready to explain it to Renee yet. I'd wait until I'd finished fixing dinner because like Sydney Renee couldn't cook either. I went into the bathroom upstairs and washed my face. My breasts were hurting. This pregnancy thing was starting to get annoying. It's good Edward already had another child so our child wouldn't be lonely because I highly doubted I'd want to go through this again and this was only the beginning. I still had eight months to go.

I went back downstairs and went into the kitchen. I pulled out the chicken and cleaned it. I seasoned it and put it in the oven on 350˚. I decided to fix chicken and broccoli flavored rice, French green beans and some rolls. An hour and thirty minutes later everyone was gathered around the table. Luckily the jokes had stopped I don't think I could've taken much more without breaking down.

Dinner had been going on for thirty minutes when I decided it was time to break the news to Renee.

"Mom Edward and I have something to tell you." I started nervously.

"Yes dear."

"Edward and I are….." I took a deep breath then blurted out the word, "engaged."

"What?"

"We're engaged." I pulled out the ring I'd hidden in my pocket all day as proof and slipped it on my finger.

"Since when?"

"Two weeks ago." I said casually. For some reason I wasn't scared.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know I guess I thought you'd be upset." I shrugged

"My baby's growing up! You see it Phil she's falling in love." She sounded happy? And was she… crying?

"So you're not mad?"

"Of course not. I'm so happy I don't know what to do."

"Wow!"

"Is there more?" she was reading me now. I don't like that.

"Yes." I shifted uncomfortably. "Edward and I are also expecting." I whispered.

"A gift I hope." She said curtly.

"A baby." I hung my head

"Isabella Marie Swan you better be lying!" she yelled as her face began to change colors. "What have I told you about having children out of wedlock?"

"Not to do it, but, it doesn't matter I'm a grown woman!" I shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

"As long as you are under the age of twenty one you are not grown! And I am still you're mother and you will respect that."

"I do respect you as my mother and I am legally grown."

"You are too young to have children. Shit Bella you're still a child you're damned self."

"Mom I respect your opinion but this time save it okay. I know what I want and that is Edward and this baby inside of me okay. So I am having this baby whether you like it or not."

I didn't see the slap coming or I would've ducked out of the way. All I felt was the sting of my skin when her hand left my face. It hurt. Tears built up in my eyes and I let them fall.

"You will watch what you say to me in my house. I don't know what you do when you're up there with Charlie but your blatant disrespect will not be tolerated in my house."

"Fine. We'll leave then." I said and ran upstairs.

"Bella wait." I heard Edward say as he got up to run after me. I didn't stop I just went straight into the room and grabbed my bags. I called a cab and the airport and booked a last minute flight back to Forks all in ten minutes time.

"Bella please stop." Edward begged

"Why so I can listen to Renee yell at me some more? Hell no!"

"Bella just stop and think about this please?"

"No Edward I will not. My mom is always trying to control my life and I'm not having it I told you before we left that no matter what I am marrying you. And I am having this baby too. And whose side are you on any way?"

"Yours Bella I'm always on your side but she's still your mother and you should try and work it out with her."

"There's nothing to work out. Now can you just grab your stuff so we can leave?"

"Okay." he grabbed our bags and went downstairs with them. I found my shoes, slipped them on and ran down the stairs behind Edward. The cab was outside on the curb. We opened the door and walked outside. Edward put our bags in the trunk and climbed inside.


	20. Chapter 20

Just before the cab pulled off Phil and Renee came running outside. Phil ran up to my window and knocked on it.

"Bella don't leave please. You know Renee didn't mean what she said."

"Stop lying Phil. You know she meant every word. And I respect her point but I am grown so I don't have to agree with everything she says. And I won't. I'm happy Phil really happy for the first time in my life and I won't allow Renee or anyone else to make me regret my decision. I love her but I won't put up with it."

"You're right Bella." He sighed. "Y'all be safe okay?" he stepped back a few inches and tapped on the window.

"See you later Phil…" I waved goodbye and told the cab driver to go to the airport. I stared out the window the entire cab ride. Edward didn't even dare to comfort me. He just sat there and talked to Carlisle on the phone the whole time.

We went through security and boarded our seats still in utter silence. This was the quietest I'd ever been around Edward. Still I said nothing. We through the entire plane ride still not speaking. I stared out the window again with my iPod plugged in my ears and Break Even on repeat.

Alice was waiting on us when we got to the airport in Seattle. She saw the tears glistening in my eyes and just pulled me in a hug without saying anything. I tried to hold myself together but I couldn't and so I ended up sobbing in her arms in the middle of the airport.

"Emmett is in the car with Rose." She whispered to Edward.

"Alright I'll be back I'm going to put our bags in the car. See if you can try to calm her please." I listened as he walked away. Once he was a considerable distance away Alice pushed me away a bit and looked at my face.

"What happened?" she asked. "Why are you guys back so early?"

"Renee didn't take the news as well as Charlie did."

"What did she say exactly?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." Alice sighed. "I'll respect that." She grabbed me back into a hug. "Just please stop crying. I hate seeing you like this." I wiped at my eyes and tried to pull myself together. Before I could though, I was being lifted off the ground and carried away. I opened my eyes to see Edward. I closed them again and just leaned my head into his chest.

When we got in the car he sat me in the passenger's seat and buckled me in. He walked around to the driver's side got in and pulled off into traffic behind Emmett and Rose.

"Are you okay?" he asked me after I'd calmed down.

"I hate disappointing people especially Renee." I answered him.

"It's okay she'll come around eventually babe. Esme reacted the same way when I first told her Tanya was pregnant. But she eventually got over it and now we're good."

"But Esme is different from Renee."

"Trust me Bella she can't stay mad forever. No mother can."

"I hope so." I told him

"And if she does you always have Charlie and me."

"Yeah that's true." I laughed little.

Edward pov:

It had been two months since the disaster of a visit to Renee's house. Bella was showing finally and surprisingly I loved the way she looked pregnant. She was just beautiful either way it went. Today she wore a yellow off the shoulder sweater with some dark blue leggings. We were on our way to the hospital to go find out the sex of our child today. We walked into the tiny room and sat down. Bella was on the exam table I sat in the chair across from her admiring her beauty. The nurse came in thirty minutes later and turned out the lights.

"Hey Edward." Christina smiled at me. "So this is the next Mrs. Cullen huh?" she asked referring to Bella

"Yep. That's her. My angel Bella." I smiled

"Well you certainly chose well." She said to Bella

"Yeah I did." Bella laughed

"Okay Bella can you lift your top up for me." Christina instructed Bella as she washed her hands and put on gloves. She sat down in front of the monitor and put the jam on the stick. "This maybe cold." Sje warned as she put the jam on Bella's stomach.

"Wow that is cold." Bella giggled as she grabbed my hand.

"Okay mommy and daddy there's the baby." Christina pointed to the baby's head.

"It looks funny." Bella laughed.

"And it looks as if you're having a…oh wait." Christina moved the stick again. "You're having twins." She pointed to the second head.

"Really?" Bella asked shocked as we peered at the screen. "Edward honey did you hear that we're having twins." She squeezed my hand tighter as tears of joy flowed from her eyes.

"I heard her babe. I'm so happy."

"So what are they?" Bella asked

"Well the first one is definitely a girl. We can't really see the second one because little princess in the front is taking all the shine."

"Mommy's superstar." Bella cooed.

"Spoiled." I laughed with her.

"And there's nothing anyone can do about it. So is there any way that miss princess might move so we can see her twin?" Bella asked

"Maybe but we won't know for sure until you come back next time."

"Oh."

"You wanna hear their heartbeats?"

"Can we?" Bella was like a child in a candy store, she was so excited.

"Sure just give me a second." Christina found the spot where their hearts were and allowed us to listen. It was like a swishy sound.

"Wow. That's beautiful." Bella was crying again. I wiped them away and listened for myself.

"Well here are your pictures. See you in a month." Christina said at the end.

"Thanks Chris." I said genuinely. I couldn't be happier in that moment. I helped Bella off the exam table and we walked back to the car in pure bliss.

Bella pov:

I was having twins! I couldn't believe it. Twins! I am so excited. Twins! That means two of everything. I get to decorate twice as much. Two beds, two names, two of everything. This was so cool. I can't wait to be a mommy. Tomorrow Edward, Alice, Esme and I were going house shopping. I can't wait until they agree on something so I can see my babies' future rooms. I get to plan out their entire lives. Everything would be perfect.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait til they get here." I told Alice as we sat in Edward's mom's living room. We'd just told them the news. And everyone was excited.

"They are going to be so spoiled. Even worse than Karen." Alice laughed.

"I can see it now. You buying my baby how to say Versace before she can even count." I rolled my eyes.

"I would've taught Karen too if her mother wasn't such a bitch."

"Alice!" Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry mom. But you know it's true."

"Yeah it is but she is your niece's mother. So that's why we just don't speak of her." Esme said daintily.

"I guess." Alice shrugged

"So Bella I have a question." Emmett stated

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to want to answer this?" I shook my head

"Oh it's not that bad."

"Go ahead Emmett."

"Do you and Eddie still…you know? Now that you're pregnant and all?" he laughed

"I knew it." I laughed too. I was used to Emmett's dirty mind. But I still didn't want to answer question. "Ask your brother." I said sheepishly

"So Edward…has she given you any?"

"All the time. She's more of a freak than you Emmett. Just hers is behind closed doors." Edward laughed.

Oh my god I was so embarrassed. Not because it was true, though it was, but because he'd said it in front of his entire family.

"Wow Bella I would've never known." Emmett shook his head.

"Oh shut up." I said jokingly.

Later that night as we left his parents house Edward got a call. From the look on his face I knew itcould be only one person: Tanya.

"What do you want?" he asked quickly. He listened for a second and then he snapped. "Look. How manytimes must I tell you I've moved on before you get it? I do not want you. And once I get Karen I'll never speak to you again got it? Good. Now bye." He hung up but she called right back. This time I took the phone and answered it.

"Hello." I answered sweetly

"Who the fuck is this where is Edward."

"He's busy doing what you should do which is getting a fucking life. This is his fiancé Bella. Yeah I'm that bitch. I'm only going to ask once that you don't call my husband ever again unless its dealing with your child. The next time you disrespect me I won't be responsible for my response. Have a nice night. Oh and give Karen a kiss for me." I hung up smugly.

"Oh damn." Emmett and Jasper high fived each other. "Bella is truly crazy." Jasper laughed

"It's about time someone set that bitch straight." Carlisle commented.

"Damn right." Esme agreed.

"I like you." Edward whispered in my ear.

"And I love you." I kissed him. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go." He said out loud. I stood up off the couch and Edward stood behind me. He was poking me in the back. "He was very turned on by what you just did." He laughed.

"Bye everyone." I said as we both waved.

We needed to get home fast because we had a big situation to handle.


End file.
